DisneyQuest
DisneyQuest is an "indoor interactive theme park" located in Downtown Disney at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. It is housed in a five-story, windowless building. Guests enter the first-floor lobby and are transported via a "magic" elevator to the third floor atrium at the start of their visit. History The DisneyQuest project was designed as a way for the Disney brand to reach populations that may not have the chance to travel to its various theme park destinations. It was meant to target large cities and urban areas. Had the project continued, Disney had plans to construct locations in many major cities in the United States. The second DisneyQuest was built and opened in Chicago, but it was permanently closed on September 4, 2001 due to low attendance. After the failure of DisneyQuest Chicago, the DisneyQuest project was officially brought to an end. Construction that had begun on a DisneyQuest in Philadelphia was scrapped, and a DisneyQuest at Disneyland Resort in California never proceeded past the planning stage. Disney announced another location to be built in downtown Toronto (at the Dundas Square inside the new high tech mall Metropolis), but the project was also canceled. After the closure of the Chicago location, Disney Regional Entertainment turned over control of the remaining location to Walt Disney World operations. It was closed on July 3, 2017 to make way for the NBA Experience Design The locations were to be similar in layout and attractions. This was so the various locations could contribute financially to new attraction designs (which cost in the range of several million USD), thereby reducing the cost that each location had to foot itself. The attractions at DisneyQuest are of a modular design, so that they could be easily replaced and updated. Originally, the idea was that no attraction would ever go unchanged for more than two or three years. However, after the Chicago location and the DisneyQuest project overall were closed, the one location in Florida has not been significantly changed. The only time an attraction has been changed out was in preparation for the opening of DisneyQuest Chicago. An attraction based on the Disney version of Hercules ''was replaced with Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold. Mascot The Genie from ''Aladdin ''is an unofficial mascot of DisneyQuest. Upon entering at ground level, one is brought by an elevator (here called a "cybrolator," containing a short & humorous animation of Genie welcoming you) up to the center of the third floor (the "Ventureport"), where one's visit begins. He is also heard on the end-of-day closing announcements. When a game or attraction is down, a sign reading "The Genie has spotted a technical problem..." is displayed. From 2011 to 2017, the Genie is no longer located in the cybrolators and there is no word on whether he will return or not. If you ask a DisneyQuest Cast Member, they will tell you that the Genie is on vacation with the hopes that he will return soon. Attractions First Floor *'Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold:' Man a pirate ship and destroy other ships, sea monsters, and fortresses to collect gold. One player captains the ship by steering and controlling the throttle, while up to four gunners control the cannons to destroy other ships. *'Virtual Jungle Cruise:' Paddle an inflatable raft (with real paddles) as you make your way down a prehistoric river, avoiding dinosaurs and occasionally getting sprayed with water. It is based on the Jungle Cruise. Second Floor *'CyberSpace Mountain:' Guests design a roller coaster on a design kiosk, then sit in a pitch-and-roll simulator and "ride" it. Guests may also ride pre-built coasters. It is hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, who instead refers to himself as "Bill Nye the Coaster Guy." The name comes from the ride Space Mountain. *'Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride: Players wear an head-mounted display as they ride a magic carpet through Agrabah, collecting gems to find the Genie, who has been hidden away in the Cave of Wonders. *'''Animation Academy: Regular sessions throughout the day teach how to draw characters, with lightpens on computer screens. Guests can purchase a printout afterward. *'Sid's Create-a-Toy: '''A program featuring the evil Sid character from ''Toy Story ''that allows one to custom design a toy out of parts of other toys, and then buy it later. *'Living Easels: An interactive touch screen program where guests can place various images onto several selectable backgrounds. A full-color printout of a guest's design may be purchased. *'''Radio Disney Song Maker: Where you can create your own song, and then buy it later. Third Floor *'Mighty Ducks Pinball Slam: '''Players "become" a pinball in a gigantic projected pinball game. By rocking their "duck" back and forth, up to twelve players at a time control their corresponding pinball on the screen, attempting to collect the most points. *'Buzz Lightyear's AstroBlaster: Players board bumper cars and attempt to navigate over foam balls ("asteroids") on the floor. By doing so, the asteroids will be sucked up into the cabin where players can then load them into a cannon and shoot at the other cars. If hit in the correct spot, one's car may spin around uncontrollably for ten seconds. Usually there are two players to a car; however, it is possible for one person to pilot and shoot at the same time. Fourth Floor *'''Ride the Comix 4: Players wear an HMD to "enter the comic book world." Players battle with super villains by using a laser sword. Up to six players can be on a team at a time. As of early 2011, "Ride the Comix 4" has been "overtaken by villains" and is in service only on days where the building is near capacity. However, guests can still play Ride the Comix on the 5th floor directly above. Fifth Floor *'Ride the Comix 5: '''Players wear an HMD to "enter the comic book world." Players battle with super villains by using a laser sword. Up to six players can be on a team at a time. (This attraction is identical on both the 4th and 5th floor.) *'Invasion! An ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter:' Four players ride inside a rescue vehicle to save astronauts. One player drives, the other three shoot enemy aliens. Based on the former Magic Kingdom attraction, ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. Other Games *Classic arcade games such as ''Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Asteroids, Tron, BurgerTime, Zaxxon, Pengo, Kangaroo, Berzerk, Donkey Kong (in all its iterations), Joust, Robotron: 2084, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Marble Madness, Moon Patrol, Spy Hunter, Asteroids Deluxe, Centipede, Millipede, Q*Bert, Missile Command, Frogger, Arkanoid, Mario Bros., Dig Dug,'' Mr. Do!, ''Gorf, Galaga, and others. *Arcade games from the 1990s and 2000s such as an eight-player linked Sega Daytona USA (which has been recently replaced with EA Sports/Global VR's NASCAR Racing), a four-player linked San Francisco Rush 2049, a four-player linked Sega OutRun 2, two Pump It Up dance games (Fiesta and NX2), Dance Dance Revolution Supernova 2, several Guitar Hero Arcade games, and a number of fighting games such as Tekken 5, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, and the arcade edition of Soulcalibur. There are many more games, such as two Sega Crazy Taxi ''machines, 6 ''Sega Sea Hawk machines, one Sega Star Wars Trilogy Arcade sit-down machine, double two-player linked Mario Kart Arcade GP cabinets, several sports arcade games including Sega Air Trix, Virtua Tennis, Sega World Series Baseball, Bowl-O-Rama, Sega Marine Fishing, F&F Super Bikes, an extremely rare Sega Flash Beat, and many others. *''Skeeball'', "shoot-the-hoops", air hockey, and other games of skill. *Upcoming games from DisneyQuest are the 4-player Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3 DX+, a single deluxe Motor Raid ''cabinet, and a ''DDR Solo 4th ''cabinet. Former Attractions *The corkscrew '''Cave of Wonders Slide', 150 feet (46m) long, took guests from the third floor to the first. It was closed in DisneyQuest's first year of operation. *In Treasure of the Incas, players could drive small remote-control toy trucks through a maze in search of treasure. Along a wall were stations with a steering wheel and a video screen by which to drive the truck; the floor of the room was clear plastic through which friends could see the trucks driving around so that they could shout directions to the driver. This attraction was plagued by interference from emerging technologies such as cell phones, and was finally closed after one of the vehicles caught fire. The clear flooring and mazes could still be seen near the Virtual Jungle Cruise area, adjacent to the Safari hunting games, until 2007 when the floor was recovered and new games moved to the area. This area is now entirely jungle-themed and is home to a number of Let's Go Jungle!: Lost on the Island of Spice Jeeps. *At Magic Mirrors, once located on the second floor in the Create Zone, guests could take a picture of themselves and then edit their faces to appear like cartoons. The attraction closed in 2005 and has since been converted to seating. *'Hercules '''was a team game where 6 guests would each control their own character from Disney's ''Hercules with a joystick. The object of the game was to collect lightning bolts and defeat Hades. This attraction was replaced with Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold. Restaurants DisneyQuest features two quick service restaurants. On the fourth floor, the Wonderland Cafe features desserts and drinks. On the fifth floor, food is served at two stations: Food Quest, which is primarily burgers, chicken, wraps and sandwiches, and Pizza Pasta Panini, which serves salads in addition to the foods in its name . From fall 2008 to summer 2017, alcohol is served on the fourth floor in the Wonderland Cafe area. Price Except for prize-play (claw) machines and photo booths, all games and attractions inside DisneyQuest are included after admission is paid. Depending on daily attendance levels, late-night tickets are sometimes sold for half-price two hours prior to closing each night. When DisneyQuest was first opened, it had a lower admission fee, but each attraction and game required a player to swipe a card to pay "credits" for it, and the card could be "recharged" by putting it and some money into a recharging station, similar to Dave & Buster's gaming restaurants. Within a few years this was changed to a single flat fee for entry, and the cards and readers were no longer used. The card readers continued to be used for a few years as means to insert credits (the card readers were set to free mode, and pressing the green "OK" button would insert a credit), but as new games moved in and old ones were retired, the card readers began to vanish as the machines were simply set to free play within the games themselves and, while a few can still be found, they are incredibly scarce today, and have all been disabled completely. One section of the fourth floor, called "Midway on the Moon," was devoted to redemption games. These games were not included in the admission cost of DisneyQuest, and still used the swipe cards even after the rest of the facility switched to free-play. Players could exchange tickets won at these games of skill for various prizes. However, in late 2005, the games were converted to free play and no longer dispense tickets. Certain attractions have souvenirs available for purchase in the second floor Guest Gallery. CyberSpace Mountain has a video of the created roller coaster available, with footage of the guests riding the attraction. The Animation Academy, Sid's Create-A-Toy, the Living Easels, and Radio Disney Song Maker all offer the option of purchasing created items. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Attractions Category:Walt Disney World attractions Category:Downtown Disney attractions Category:Former Disney Springs attractions